


Light Meets Dark

by PHILosophy97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crucio, Hufflepuff Phil, One Shot, Slytherin Dan, Wizard War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/pseuds/PHILosophy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Wizard War.</p><p>Dan, a Slytherin, is forced to perform an unforgivable curse on a Hufflepuff, however he finds afterwards that perhaps you can find a friend in the most unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone that takes place during the Wizard War.

Dan had never loved being in Slytherin if he was perfectly honest with himself, though he rarely was. Although during the first couple years he had admired the ways of his roommates, over time admiration had turned to disgust, though he couldn't say that he was unlike the others. He just became disgusted with himself as well. However he knew perfectly well that it was in Slytherin that he belonged. Self preservation was all he cared about. Every day he walked past kids being bullied, and though he didn't like it, the voice inside always made him walk away. And he never let himself cry.

Sometimes he wished, vaguely, that he'd been put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, though he knew that he didn't care enough about school to be in one and he just didn't quite fit in the other. He did like Hufflepuffs, though, if he was honest with himself. He was probably the only one in his house that did. That was why, at the moment, he felt like he was about the retch while the rest of his house was snickering and giggling.

“I won't!” The hufflepuff standing in front of the room was saying, his chest heaving, however the Carrows simply sneered at him and repeated their command. “No! I won't! And… And no one else should either! That's horrible! No!”

The Hufflepuff had guts, that was for sure, however as a scream tore through the room followed by the Hufflepuff’s enraged cry, Dan winced. This was going in a very bad direction.

“Stop it!” The Hufflepuff cried, and after a moment the unforgivable curse being aimed toward a tiny, Hufflepuff first year was stopped, and then the command was put to the boy again.

“Then you do it,” the man standing in front sneered. “And then we’ll let you and the little one go. Hurry up now, before I turn my wand on you.”

“Fine! Then…. Then do that!” The Hufflepuff cried, and a collective gasp went through the room. The boy’s face was covered by a thin sheet of sweat, the yellow of his tie a steep contrast to his dyed black hair which was plastered to his forehead, a bit falling in his tear clouded eyes. “Just let him go! Please!”

“What, you afraid to get in trouble doing a mean curse?” A slytherin to Dan’s right mocked, causing the panting Hufflepuff to glance over as he swallowed hard, taking a few nervous steps back.

“Aw, poor ‘ittle Hufflepuff,” another Slytherin mocked, sticking her lip out as the dark haired boy’s bottom lip did begin to tremble, causing Dan to flinch. 

“Ah well, if you refuse then the both of you will get it,” the sister decided, much to the Hufflepuff’s horror, and then the woman was stepping forward, her sharp eyes searching the crowd before they fell on Dan. “You look like a bright young Slytherin, so I'll let you have the honor. Go on, you may curse the younger one first, and then the older one.”

Dan was absolutely petrified, his blood feeling like ice and his head pounding as he felt a massive headache coming on.

“Both of them?” Dan’s voice croaked before he cleared it, and a short nod left him feeling sick to his stomach before he slowly took out his wand.

“C-Crucio….” Dan muttered, looking away as a sob cut across the room, and then he ended the curse, watching only when the chains around the first year’s arms snaked away and the child attempted to stand before collapsing again in a limp heap. He swallowed as the dark haired Hufflepuff sent a stern glare at him before stopping to cradle the Hufflepuff in his arms before hurrying over and gently leaving the crying child with the other shocked and horrified members of his house. 

Within moments, chains snaked around the young man, pulling him to the ground, and Dan felt literally sick as the members of his house cheered.

“Well go on then,” someone muttered with impatience, and Dan swallowed hard before suddenly muttering the curse, and then biting his the inside of his cheek until he drew blood as the Hufflepuff first simply twitched, then whimpered, then cried, then began to scream.

“That's enough. Excellent job,” someone told him, yet Dan felt like his ears were underwater and he was a world away. Someone congratulated him and someone else gave a lecture, but when everyone else was filling out of the room and leaving the panting Hufflepuff there overnight as punishment, Dan found that he couldn't move.

“Well get out why don't you?” Someone was suddenly shoving him, and he blinked as he realized he had been shoved by a Hufflepuff girl with fuzzy hair. “What, you want to just stand here and gloat?”

“Leave Phil alone!” The other remaining Hufflepuff, and small scrawny boy, added, glaring at Dan, who simply blinked at them numbly. He tried to form words, apologies, however instead his mouth simply opened and closed before his tongue darted out to lick his dry, chapped lips.

“Stop,” a voice croaked, and the three students looked down to see the shivering dark haired boy staring up at them, before his head dropped and he coughed softly. “Don't fight…. Please.”

“You could have killed Jamie! Don't you know that?” The girl was suddenly spitting at Dan again, who still couldn't speak or move. “Didn't you see? That was his fourth time! You could have made him go crazy! I always knew Slytherins had no heart! People claim we’re not brave, but Phil refused and you should have too! You disgust me.”

“I… I didn't mean… I… I'm so sorry,” Dan finally got out, tripping over his words due to his tongue that didn't seem to work. His eyes drifted to the dark haired boy, Phil, and he suddenly blinked back tears. “I won't hurt him. I promise. I… Aguamenti.”

Dan lifted the cup he’d filled to Phil’s lips as he knelt beside the boy, and after a moment the Hufflepuff began to drink, blinking up at Dan in wonder when he’d finished.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I'm Phil.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan swallowed, averting his eyes, however Phil let out a weak chuckle.

“I can tell that… Do you have a name?” Phil wheezed. “Is it Dan?”

Dan winced before nodding slowly, chewing his chapped lips some more, murmuring apologies again.

“You had to,” Phil murmured, his eyelids growing heavy. “You're a Slytherin. It would've been worse if you'd refused. People expected it of me, but not you… Thank you, for the water.”

“I… Don't thank me,” Dan spat softly, shaking his head. “I just hurt you…. And unlike my house I took no pleasure from it. Don't tell anyone, but I hate this war.”

“Don't hate it,” Phil yawned softly. “Just… Help those in it. Try to assist those in need, like the little ones. Just help people make it through, and then… Then it’ll all be okay.”

“You're such a Hufflepuff,” Dan chuckled, though a few tears had trickled down his cheeks and Phil reached up with shaking hands to wipe them away.

“You're… Not bad for a Slytherin. If it was allowed, I'd have liked to have been friends,” Phil murmured, eyes beginning to fall shut as sleep overtook him. “Maybe someday… After the war ends.”

“I… Yes, after the war ends,” Dan murmured softly, swallowing hard as the Hufflepuff’s eyes fell shut, and then Dan had to stuff his knuckle in his mouth to quiet his soft cries. After the war ends. What a wishful phrase. Such a beautiful thought, that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin could be friends after the war ends. Dan wished it, but the war wasn't ending, and that thought couldn't be. He was the dark, and here, sleeping peacefully and trusting was the light. The dark and the light can't meet in the middle of a battle. But even now, the light had hope. The light believed in a peace after this war. Dan prayed that the light wouldn't go out when the war ended and the dark cast its shadow over everything.

Dan had never loved being in Slytherin, if he was honest with himself, yet now something now made him loathe it. And despite the voice that told him to get up and walk away, he instead curled up beside the Hufflepuff and allowed himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, due to quite a few comments I decided to add a bit more! Hope you like it.

The morning sun sent shards of sunlight down on Dan’s face, and he blinked slowly before sitting up and rubbing his neck. All of his joints ached and he had a blasting headache, and in a fluster he remembered where he was and then realized there was something poking him repeatedly in the shoulder.

“You've got to go,” a nervous voice was telling him. “They'll be here soon to unchain me and let me go and they can't find you here! Hurry, there's a hidden compartment over there in the corner where you can hide, and there's a small door inside to get out of the room!”

Dan rubbed his head as he blinked slowly at the clearly frightened, dark haired Hufflepuff, before the boy’s words registered. A rustling at the front door sent Dan flying to his feet, and despite feeling ashamed for abandoning the boy, Dan rushed wordlessly to where Phil was pointing and noticed a tiny pin in the wall. He pulled experimentally and was shocked when an approximately three foot section of wall fell back, revealing a box approximately five feet in size. 

Dan squeezed inside, shutting the door just in time for the front door to swing open and footsteps to march their way over to Phil.

“Have a good night?” A voice cackled, and Dan frowned when he recognized it as one of his housemates. There was a thud and a soft moan before the cackle sounded again.

“Okay, Goyle, he’s ready. Let’s let him go to breakie, eh? Come on, Hufflepuff, no going back to your room for you. You're going to attend your classes today just like that. Have fun!”

Dan curled in on himself as he heard the two boys laughing, and finally the footsteps retreated from the room, and Dan let himself breathe again. He wondered, suddenly, how Phil had known this little compartment existed. If he was a Gryffindor, Dan would figure he’d been poking his nose in places where it didn't belong, but somehow he didn't think Phil quite seemed that type.

Feeling around, Dan pushed another compartment and found that a door into the main hall had opened up, and Dan slipped out before dashing away. He straightened his tie and hair in the bathroom, using a few charms to get himself cleaned up, and then he hurried away to breakfast.

The laughs and scorn that reached his ears when he entered the room made him feel sick to his stomach as he sat at the far end of his table, trying to ignore the insults his classmates were throwing at Phil. The Ravenclaw table was almost empty (they spent most of their time in hiding these days) while the Gryffindor table was shouting right back at the Slytherins. 

The Hufflepuffs appeared to be trying to hide, many of them shrinking down to table level and snuggling close to each other. One or two were crying, however another couple were quite clearly reaching breaking point and beginning to yell at the Slytherins. Other Hufflepuffs were fleeing. Everything was an overall mess, Phil curling in on himself as he sat beside his friends who attempted to comfort him, however when a thunderclap shot through the room, everyone fell silent.

“Quiet,” Headmaster Snape’s smooth voice slithered through the room, and Dan sighed in relief. His old head of house would calm things down, of that he was sure. He'd always appreciated Professor Snape, as sometimes when Dan had been feeling particularly depressed or lonely, the man would give him a bit of wisdom or drop a chocoball next to Dan, sending him a rare smile that would be missed if one wasn't looking for it. Dan also wasn't the most popular Slytherin, and when his housemates would give him dark glares, Dan could almost always count on his favorite professor staging an intervention, leaving Dan feeling glad that at least someone cared an inch about him.

“There will be no more shouting and carrying on, is that understood?” Snape growled, and everyone nodded, silently returning to their food. Dan gobbled up the rest of his meal dashed from the room, almost hitting Phil who was also leaving.

“Oh, sorry,” Dan bit his lip, watching as Phil was quick to shake his head and force a smile. Dan couldn't help but cringe at the stench coming off of Phil, and he felt compelled to fix Phil’s hair, but instead he simply stepped back a bit.

“It's alright, I'm rather clumsy too,” Phil smiled. “Much more clumsy than you I'm sure.”

“I… Same. Um, I'm really sorry about my house. Uh, just out of curiosity, how'd you know about that door?” Dan asked. He watched as a series of emotions floated across Phil’s face before he bit his lip.

“Promise not to tell? Okay, I think I can trust you even if you are one of them. The Hufflepuffs made it just this year. When we found out that that's where they keep the students they crucio, sometimes, so we use that way to get in and out at night to make sure the students have a bit of water and are okay,” Phil blushed. “Don't tell, please?”

“I… I won't,” Dan blinked, shocked that such a tidbit of information had just been shared with him. “That seems a bit more Gryffindor than Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, I'm sure the Gryffindors are doing something about the war too, and I'm sure what they're doing is far more important, but me and my friends just want to help out in whatever little ways we can. Giving bits of candy and water to the students in there won't change the sides of the war like the Gryffindors might, but it's something, isn't it? At least we’re giving a little help to somebody.”

“Yeah…” Dan nodded slowly, wondering over the concept of a brave Hufflepuff, before Phil bit his lip.

“I have to go to class, um, maybe I'll see you around. Bye,” Phil blushed, before dashing away. Dan watched him go, before turning to head to his own class, and then promptly running into Snape.

“Oh, uh, sorry Sir. I'm just heading to class,” Dan stuttered, watching as Snape silently observed him, before giving a little sigh.

“Be careful who you're friends with, Daniel,” was Snape’s only reply, before stalking away, leaving Dan to chew his lip and then dash to class.

^ ^  
U

It was that night that Dan realized what his favorite professor had been referring to. All of his housemates were avoiding him, it seemed, until right before bed when Crabbe and Goyle approached him with a sneer.

“Lushun saw you with the Hufflepuff,” Crabbe spat, shoving Dan, who paled. “What do you have to say for yourself.”

“Why do I have to say anything?” Dan asked, trying to put on a brave front. “He's just another student.”

“He's a Hufflepuff,” Goyle spat. 

“Don't be a house traitor,” Crabbe nodded in agreement. “Steer clear of him.”

“Look, I was just seeing how he was after being crucioed. I was curious, it's no big deal,” Dan rolled his eyes, stepping past Crabbe and heading into his room. “Just leave me alone.”

“Yeah, whatever, go be a loner. Sitting in your room, not talking to anyone, it's all you ever do,” Crabbe called after him, his voice mocking.

“Maybe I just don't like the options I have to talk to,” Dan muttered, flopping on his bunk. He sighed, closing his eyes and hoping to get some rest. Normally he was the number one night owl, but tonight he couldn't wait to head to bed.

^ ^  
U

It was only a couple weeks later when it happened. He was in the main hall due to whatever happenstance apparently had arisen when Harry-bloody-Potter showed up, creating a disturbance as he was so prone to do. Dan was in shock when Snape zipped out the window and the Gryffindors started to take control. Most everyone seemed to be going along with it, however some students were clearly acting out, including a few of the Slytherins who had just been declared to be locked in the dungeon. This was clearly House bias, and it made Dan hate Harry Potter and his buddies even more. The only good thing would be if the boy who lived could somehow end this bloody war.

Dan was marching along complacently, when suddenly he heard a soft cry, and his attention was diverted to see a couple Slytherins falling out of line and trying last minute attacks on various students. Dan was going to keep walking, when with a start he realized one of the students curled on the floor, hands over his head as a Slytherin tried to kick him.

“Hey!” Dan cried, leaping over and pulling his housemate away from Phil. “Leave him alone! Come on, they told us to leave.”

“Are you defending him?” The Slytherin, Palias, spat, and Dan held his hands up in defense.

“I'm just saying, they told us to go, now come on!” Dan tugged Palias, who kicked at Phil once more before falling back into line. Dan was about to help Phil up when some random Gryffindor shoved him and demanded he get back in line, and he spat at the red clad student before doing what he was told, casting a nervous glance at Phil who blinked at him as he slowly stood. Dan caught a nervous smile on the Hufflepuff’s face, and he tried to return it, yet he didn't have the time as he was marched down the stairs and then locked in the dungeon he usually called home.

Dan wasn't going to complain, at least maybe down here he’d be safe from the fighting, however his heart began pounding when he noticed several of the Slytherins spinning around and marching toward him.

“What? What is it?” Dan spat at them, backing into the corner where stood straight and tall, trying not to quiver. 

“We’re locked down here due to those stupid blood traitors up there, and you try to help them?” Palias cried. “You've been going soft on the other houses ever since the war started, and now twice you've been caught talking to a Hufflepuff!”

“We wouldn't care, except now we’re stuck down here with nothing to do,” someone Dan didn't know spoke up. “We can't even help in the fighting up there, so we figured we could have our own little battle down here.”

“Hardly a battle when there's only one side,” Goyle chuckled darkly. “Or only one side that can win.”

“Look guys, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just following what they said. I just didn't want to get in trouble-” Dan tried, however he was met with dark chuckles.

“Well you're in trouble now, Howell,” Goyle’s face was painted with a dark smile. “You've got nowhere to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how you feel about that cliffhanger! Also, what do you think of hearing the wizard war from a Slytherin POV? It was interesting to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found some time to write more, so here's a short chapter, and the next will be exciting

When they said he was in trouble, Dan realized immediately that they were right, he had nowhere to go.

Crabbe suddenly grabbed Dan’s coat, throwing him to the ground as another boot slammed into Dan’s back, making him gag up anything he’d eaten for dinner. Someone else punched his chest, hindering his breathing, however suddenly a loud noise drew everyone’s attention up, and the happy screams as Slytherins rushed out of the now open gate made the attack pause.

“Well, what do you know, Pansy always was good with curses,” Crabbe muttered proudly. “Come on!”

“Stop it, this way.”

Dan glanced up miserably at a new voice he distinctly recognized, and then a boy he absolutely hated danced into view.

“Come on, don’t get messed up with all them, we have more important things to deal with,” the blonde Slytherin, Draco, commanded his friends. 

“Oh, yeah!” Goyle grinned lopsidedly, going to kick Dan again, yet Draco yanked the boy away.

“No, not him you idiot, come on.”

Dan was truthfully shocked as Draco pushed his two friends down another hall, before glancing down at Dan for several moments. They locked eyes with each other, and Dan saw something strange in Draco’s eyes he was sure he’d only ever seen before in Hufflepuffs, before Draco hurried away, leaving Dan to pick himself up with a moan.

The sounds above him were thus far quiet, and for a moment Dan considered fleeing then and there, yet something in his conscious forced him to cast a few spells to again clean himself up, before pulling himself up the stairs.

Everything up above was still, and it made Dan more nervous than if there had currently been a battle. Slowly he walked toward the Great Hall, and he was surprised when he saw several groups of students gathered near the front of the school. There were no Slytherins as far as he could see, and also very few scarves of blue. So the Ravenclaws had took off, Dan always knew they were most intelligent.

The remaining red was no surprise to him, yet the overwhelming amount of yellow sent him for another spin entirely. He wandered blinding toward the groups, when suddenly someone was pushing him up against the wall, a wand to his throat.

“What’re you doing here, Slytherin?” someone spat, and it took Dan several moments to process that a large Gryffindor had him pinned to the wall. The wand poked closer to his throat, making Dan gag as he tried to speak.

“Wanna help,” Dan gasped. “ Ugh, let me go you stupid Gryffindor, I’m on your side!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” a gentle voice spoke up, and Dan’s eyes flew to the side to see Phil standing there, a calming hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. “He’s with me.”

“Fine, better keep an eye on him then,” the red clad lad muttered, before marching away, leaving Dan to gag and glare after him.

“Gryffindors are so thick,” he muttered. Phil laughed good naturedly, a kind smile on his face, before suddenly he was looping off Dan’s tie and handing him his own. 

“So that they don’t give you any more trouble, okay?” Phil smiled. 

“But… Then what about you?” Dan asked.

“All the Hufflepuffs know me,” Phil shrugged. “And I can take care of myself. How’d you escape?”

“I dunno, someone blew the gate off. Probably would’ve been safer if they hadn’t but who knows really,” Dan sighed softly. “Here, take my scarf. If the Hufflepuffs know you, you’ll be okay, and maybe the Death Eaters will cut you some slack if you’re a Slytherin, huh?”

“Are you certain I should,” Phil gazed at the dark green material. When Dan hesitated, Phil shrugged and tied the tie on, smiling kindly. “Thank you for caring. Dan, right? Thank you for earlier too. It seems you’re always my knight in shining armor.”

“Eh, I had to,” Dan shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t, but I really did. So, what’s the plan, or are you Hufflepuffs just going for it blindly like always…. Oops, sorry. Force of habit.”

“It’s alright, we do that a lot,” Phil smiled. “I dunno, I think just fight best we can, really, and hope Harry Potter saves us in the end. I pledged to go down fighting if I must. I might be a pure blood, but many people are not, and that’s not their fault.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Dan murmured. “I’m only a half blood, my house always mocks me for it…”

“I’m sorry,” Phil gave him a soft smile. “It doesn’t matter to me though. Come on, let’s go stand at the front with the Hufflepuffs, okay?”

“The front? Can't we be, like, a couple rows back?” Dan muttered, however when Phil nodded and began to fall back, Dan shook his head.

“I'm kidding. What've I got to lose anyway? One side of my family hate me and my mum’s side doesn't know I exist. I mean, hey, if I die it might as well be for a good cause and not being clumsy and falling off my broom,” Dan shrugged nervously.

“That sounds like something I'd do,” Phil giggled. “I'm the clumsiest person ever.”

“How can you laugh at a time like this?” Dan relied, when suddenly he let out an involuntary giggle as Phil tickled his stomach.

“Same to you,” Phil retorted, before gulping as the teachers shouted to look out, and suddenly the barrier over the castle shattered, and then the Death Eaters were storming the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas let me know if you'd like a sequel of not.


End file.
